


The weight of Command.

by auctora



Category: XCOM (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auctora/pseuds/auctora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Soldier laments on the burden of Command</p>
            </blockquote>





	The weight of Command.

**Author's Note:**

> Something I whipped up in a lunch break and based on one of my custom soldiers. Enjoy

The numerous sounds the Avenger made seemed to echo in her ears. Even as she laid on her bunk as silent as death, she could still hear the sounds from the engine as it reverberated through the ship. Despite the distance from it, she could still hear what she perceived as laughter coming from the bar, all cheering a job well done. She would be down there herself, but she couldn’t muster the courage to. She couldn’t stand to see the faces of all the fresh and innocent recruits. She couldn’t stand to become friends with those recruits she knew would die in the coming months. But more than that she couldn’t stand to see the faces of those she once called brothers and sisters plastered on the wall of the bar, those faces of brothers and sisters who died at the hands of the Aliens and Advent.

 

Silence began to slowly fill her mind when the room’s doors opened to allow through a group of rowdy rookies, whooping and cheering their way to the poker table, ignoring her presence on the bunk, whether it was to play a hand of poker or to continue their drinking, she couldn’t fathom a guess. Again she began to contemplate joining the rookies in their fun and revelries, and again the memory of those she lost came back to haunt her. 

 

What felt like hours passed as the rookies continued their games and fun in the room. But for her, all she could feel was the loss she felt as she abandoned her squad. The loss she felt as she held service for those that died in her command. The loss she felt as she buried what little remains of a friend torn apart by a Sectopod. She didn’t want to feel that loss once more, it was easier for her to bury a blurred face than it was to bury a known face.

 

A single tear rolled down her check as the rookies finished their game, and finally went to their own bunks. She knew she would bury them soon enough, even though they didn’t know it. But at least for tonight, those rookies had a night of fun.


End file.
